


One Shot: Duet

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1970s, British, Concerts, F/M, Large Cock, Led Zeppelin References, Music, Musicians, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rock Stars, Seattle, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: This was written from a prompt from @tenementcrazylittlefruitcake on Tumblr. Robert caught you using his harmonica. In exchange he asks you to make another kind of performance.





	One Shot: Duet

Robert is in the shower after a scorching concert. He treated the Seattle crowd to a lascivious spectacle with his harmonica during Nobody’s Fault But Mine, and you couldn’t get enough of him ravaging the instrument while he accompanied his mouth work with the suggestive movement of his hips. Your body pulsated with the anticipation of him repeating that passionate performance with his mouth where you needed to feel him most.

Robert has left his harmonica on the coffee table back at the hotel. While you wait for him, you pick it up and examine it, and the concert memories come flooding back. Then you grasp the instrument with your hands and put your lips on it. You’re unsure of how to do anything resembling the soulful sounds that Robert is able to coax out of it. You blow cautiously and the instrument emits a feeble wheeze.

“My goodness, sweet darlin’, you’re making her cry, but not in a good way.” Robert teases with a drawl. He ambles, naked, into the room, still slightly damp all over after toweling down, and reclaims his harmonica.

“Let’s try this…” He plays his solo from Nobody’s Fault But Mine. His large hands eclipse the instrument, but you know by the earnest movement of his head that he is, once again, giving his all. He makes you come undone by connecting his gaze with yours from time to time, in the same way that he inflames you with a glance when he’s teasing your sex with his mouth.

You applaud when he finishes. Your heartbeat is just as rapid as your clapping. You want him now.

“I’m pleased that you’re enjoying another go at ye olde mouth harp, milady,” Robert says with a wink and the tip of an imaginary hat. “I’d be happy to give you an encore if you grace me with your skills?”

You protest, reminding Robert of your feeble attempt on his harmonica moments ago.

“I didn’t mean for you to play this instrument, love. I was thinking of your virtuoso mouth skills on another kind of organ… The one you played so earnestly in the limo?” His voice is husky with need and lust transfigures his face as he sits on the couch with his legs spread wide.

“I will keep playing, though, as encouragement.” He starts improvising on the harmonica, and a sultry, low-tone growl bursts forth from the instrument. “A soundtrack for the occasion, yeah?”

He resumes playing, and this time it’s a slower version of his work on When the Levee Breaks. He smiles briefly and raises an eyebrow. He knows you find this song irresistible.

You body starts to throb with excitement. You are now the marquee act of the night; Robert is merely your accompaniment. You make yourself comfortable on your knees, nestled between his bare thighs. His exquisite cock is at the ready.

Post-shower, his scent is still noticeable under the Coast soap that he favors. You revel in his intoxicating masculine smell before sampling his ripe manhood.

His cock is cooling down from the shower, but you set it ablaze with the warmth of your mouth. You engulf as much of him as you can comfortably, savoring the feel of his smooth skin and the heavy weight of his sex between your lips.

You bathe him again with the swirl of your tongue. He switches his tune to Since I’ve Been Loving You, adapting Jimmy’s guitar opening for the harmonica. His rendition is rustic but still recognizable, still seductive.

You grasp him and work him between your lips with the same unhurried passion that he is bringing to his instrument.

He is still playing, still teasing you. The thought of you both giving masterful performances in your own ways is beyond sexy to you. You grasp his cock tighter and grip his thigh with your free hand, losing yourself in your labor of love.

Robert squirms and arches his back. He keeps on playing, but he has moved on from recognizable Zeppelin melodies to improvised ones.

At first, his playing is a bit scattered, but he soon settles on sounds that coalesce into the same tempo as your performance. He speeds up when you do; sweet sounds become jarring blasts from his harmonica as your pleasuring of him gets more intense.

“Shit, love,” he interjects out of the side of his mouth for a beat between notes.

He is now grinding on the bed, same as he did before thousands at the concert. The movement of his waist and hips corkscrews him further into your mouth.

He is far gone, but he is still in touch with his wicked sense of humor and belts out some of Bring It On Home on his harmonica. It is your one clue that he is close to the edge. You grasp harder, suck more relentlessly, thrust him faster in your mouth.

A loud moan escapes from his lips this time. He continues with one hand on the harmonica, the other firmly on your head. He has stopped making music; there’s just the sound that his rapid inhales and exhales make as filtered through the instrument.

Another moan moments later culminates in him wailing your name as he convulses and his hot seed surges into your mouth like a runaway stream of lava.

He shudders and groans one final time, before pulling out of your mouth. He tosses his harmonica on the sofa and leans forward to kiss you on the top of your head.

“Always the best from you,” he says, with a stoned grin plastered on his face. “How about we have a brief intermission before my number on you begins?”

He pats his lap. You get up from the floor and face him, straddling his thighs. He grasps the back of your head and kisses you with passionate gratitude.


End file.
